A Sneak Peek  my new Unnamed 2nd Generation Story
by Amy aka Luke
Summary: If you remember the tale of Harry Potter and the Tale of Dean Thomas that followed  All was well , then you'll be pleased to know that their children have a tale of their own. James Potter is off to Hogwarts and this is a sneak peek at that tale


Hello everyone! This is a sneak peek at my new unnamed 2nd Generation. Now before you read this I need you to know that this story will not be continued until I have finished Part 1 of my Glee FanFic is finished which will take several days, but I will of course be writing this. Let Godric be with you…

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As a small family entered Kings Cross station people stared. It was very common to see strange people in London, but not people with owls. Now that was strange. If you passed the Potter family on a normal day you wouldn't look at them twice. Mr Potter had untidy black hair, bright green eyes and wore glasses whereas Mrs Potter had auburn hair, brown eyes and had no glasses at all. They had three children. The youngest looked just like her mother and the middle child looked just like his father, but the eldest child didn't look like either of them. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Any Muggle on the street would have thought them to be perfectly normal, thank you very much. However the Potters were not normal because they were wizards.

Suddenly the eldest child, James Potter, broke away from his parents and started the run down the platforms. You couldn't blame him really. It was September 1st and James was 11 years old meaning that he was heading to Hogwarts. James realised how far away he had gotten and slowed down but kept moving. He saw two girls standing beside their muscular blond father. He was about to send the pair a charming smirk when someone ran into him knocking him to the ground.

He was about to snap at the person to be more careful when he saw a hand extended to help him stand up again. The boy connected to the arm was quite pale he also had brown hair, but his eyes were bright blue

"So sorry mate" the boy said in a Scottish accent as the rest of the Potter family reached them "is that a Hogwarts trunk? Oh thank god. I'm afraid I don't know how to get onto the platform as I'm Muggle-born"

"Don't worry about it man. I can show you if you want. I'm James Potter" James laughed, then turned to his parents "you don't mind do you?"

Not waiting for a reply he dragged the boy to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10

"Thanks for doing this. I'm Luke Tenn-" the boy started to say before James pulled him through the barrier, he flinched "ant"

James smirked at the shock on the boy's face "Sorry what was that?"

"This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it" he said and after James nodded he said "I'll try that again, I'm Luke Tennant"

"Well Mr Tennant my friend shall we go and find our parents?" James said tipping a imaginary hat

"Absolutely spiffing idea Mr Potter, but sadly my parents are not here I came alone" Luke said bowing in reply

"Well then we shall temporally adopt you then, come on"

Ginny then came out of the crowd "James? There you are. Oh sorry hon, who is this?"

"Mother this is-"

"Mrs Potter I am Luke Tennant" he bent to kiss her hand "I am very pleased to meet you"

James was wide eyed. This boy was a charmer just like himself. Ginny blushed slightly "oh it is very nice to meet you dear. James I need you to meet someone, Luke you can join us if you wish"

Both boys followed the older woman down the train till they reached the rest of the Potter family and a few unexpected people. The blond man stood awkwardly beside his father while the two girls stood talking to Albus and Lily. James blushed remembering the last time they met. He realised that they were twins. They were both slender and of medium height, but apart from that they were quite different, leading James to only just realise. The first girl was blond and wore jeans, black boots and a hoodie with the Tardis on it, but James wouldn't have known that. Her sister had dyed her hair a vivid red and wore dark jeans and t shirt & brown heart shaped glasses, she was also slightly taller than the first. They were both very attractive

"James this is your father's cousin... Dudley?" Ginny said "Making these your second cousins, sorry I don't know your names"

The vivid haired girl smirked at James crestfallen expression, her twin spoke up "I'm Hannah and this is-"

"Gen" her sister interrupted. Their accents were odd, not British or Scottish like Luke's

"It's nice to meet you" James said "I'm James and this is my friend Luke"

They both smiled, then Harry turned to Dudley "So Big D, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well after we left (two wizards) took us to this field and we apparated, car and all, to New Zealand. Would you believe it? We lived in a city called Christchurch. Mum and Dad stayed till I finished high school at 18 then they come back to England, but I choose to stay. You see I was dating this girl, Anna, and I had already gotten into Canterbury University. So for the next 3 years I studied Art History and then decided to become a teacher so I went to teachers college for another 3 years. Anyway during my training I asked Anna to marry me. She agreed and then proceeded to tell me she was a witch. Shocking isn't it? Me marrying a witch, but we were so happy. I started to teach at a school called Christ College and Anna became a dragon trainer. We got married and had the twin" Dudley broke off and smiled at his girls "when the girls turned 6 we struck tragedy. Anna was pregnant with another child, but there was problems with one of the dragons and she went in to help. She was killed. I decided to move back here with the girls instead of stay there. I now work at a private school in London and both Hannah and Gen went there till we got the letters from Hogwarts. I was so proud"

Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder "Dudley why don't you join us for dinner to night and we can catch up, right now we need to get these kids on the train"

They walked down the platform till they found an empty compartment. James heard a older student whisper "It's Harry freaking Potter"

he sighed, not that having Harry Potter as a father was a bad thing, it was just James hated everyone over reacting about it. Soon people would ask for autographs, it wouldn't be the first time.

James hugged his family goodbye and Ginny hugged Luke too, then they were off.

"So your our cousin now I guess" Gen said to James

"Ya. Your both from New Zealand, that's cool" James replied, the silence was awkward. Suddenly the compartment door opened and 2 people were standing there, a girl and a boy. They both had jet black straight hair, pale faces and startling grey eyes. James noticed that both of them cunning look in their eyes that people sometimes got.

The boy took a step forward "Hello I'm Nathaniel Gray and this is my twin sister Katara. Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full"

"No not at all, take a seat" James said, they sat "I'm James Potter, this is Luke Tennant and these are my cousins Hannah & Gen Dursley"

"Nice to meet you all" Nathaniel smiled

James noticed that Luke was particularly staring at the girl Katara so said "Luke you were quite charming to my mother back there"

Luke laughed "Ya I have learnt that being charming will make adults adore you, make teachers trust you and can get you out of trouble every single time"

"Dude where have you been all my life? I follow the some principles"

they all laughed. The group talked for another hour about the pranks they would pull be the teachers they would annoy. It sounded like this group would be the new marurders. James was laughing at an idea of Nate's, Nathaniel was just too long, when if noticed a girl with blonde hair, olive skin and brown eyes ran past. He opened the door and shouted "Arisa! Where have you been?"

The girl turned around and sighed with relief. Arisa Riddle had been James' best friend since they were born (he was 2 days older and loved to rub it in). She was the daughter of Dean and Luna and only lived ten minutes away from his home in Godric's Hollow. Dean was a magical painter, painting moving portraits and the like, while Luna was a vet for magical animals.

"Oh thank Godric, we couldn't find you so I was with Victorie and she was trying to convince me to let her braide my hair. I only just got away" Arisa said

"Come in here there is still a seat. I'll protect you from my evil cousin" James smirked

She glared at him "If it was anyone else I would kill them, but it's you so I can't"

"Everyone this is Arisa Riddle, Arisa this is Luke Tennant, Hannah & Gen Dursley and Nate & Katara Gray"

They continued to talk until the lunch trolley came. James, Arisa and the Gray twins enjoyed showing the Muggle borns all the different types of food.

"Hey isn't this your dad? Why is your dad on a famous witch or wizard card?" Luke asked opening a chocolate frog

"Tried reading the back" James sighed while Arisa smirked

"Oh well, shut up James" Luke retorted "Harry James Potter, believed to have defeated Voldemort until his return when Harry was 14. Fought in the Second Wizarding war and defeated Voldemort in a duel during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is now the head of the Auror office and married long time friend and ex captain of the Holy Head Harpies Ginny Weasley. Wow did your Dad really do all that?"

"Yep and he plays a mean harmonica to boot" someone said from the open door "Wow talk about how many first years you can squish into a compartment"

A tall 7th year with bright sea green hair stood leaning against the doorframe

"Teddy!" James and Arisa smiled

"That's Mr Teddy to you first years"

"I'm not calling you Mr Teddy. Guys this is Teddy Lupin, my God brother, and that" he pointed over Teddy's shoulder "is my cousin Victoire Weasley, she's 6th year"

After James introduced the rest of the group Teddy and Victoire left, Teddy casually put his arm around Victoire, but no one noticed except Arisa who smirked

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

There you go Chapter One of the Unnamed FanFic! I hope you enjoyed it and are in great expense for the real deal.


End file.
